Fate/stay Night Stat Screens
Saber Master: Emiya Shirou True Name: Artoria Sex: Female Height/Weight: 154 cm 42 kg Alignment: Lawful Good STR/END/AGI/MGI/LUK/NP: B/C/C/B/B/C '''Class Abilities:''' Magic Resistance: A. Cancels any magic below A-rank. In practice, no magi today are able to hurt Saber. Riding: B. Ability to ride things. She can ride most vehicles with above average skill, but she cannot ride those of demonic beast and holy beast rank. '''Details:''' "The Once and Future King", England's legendary hero, King Arthur. He is a hero well known as the model for knights but it is said that he actually did exist. The real King Arthur was called "Dux Bellorum", the kind of battles, and he was a great leader who led the twelve kings of Northern England (Gododdin) against the foreign invasions by such people as the Picts and the Scottish. The identity of the real great leader, King Arthur, has many variations, and there is even an opinion that there were two people that correspond to the king. One was a pure Briton, Arthur. The other was a Roman, Arturius. This opinion states that the legend of King Arthur that is known today is one story, merged from the accomplishments of these two. The legend of King Arthur is all too famous. The exceptional magus Merlin prepared a sword and said, "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise king of all England." When Arthur pulled out the sword he was recognized as the king of England, and with the Knights of the Round Table gathered around him, he went through many adventures. Arthur was the child of the King of Britain, Uther Pendragon, and the wife of his servant Duke Cornwall, the blue-eyed Igraine. As a price for Merlin's assistance in ensuring the success of his love for Igraine, he had to leave their child in Merlin's care. "I will properly guide this child, one bearing a great destiny, and protect him from the crisis of the royal family." Merlin entrusted Arthur to Uther's loyal Knight, Sir Ector, and Arthur was raised as his adopted child until the day he pulled out the chosen sword. The days of battle dand troubles that followed after he pulled out the sword and became king became a great story of medieval knighthood. The great deeds of King Arthur, ruling over Camelot as the great king of knights, and saving England by leading many great men, are all one could ask from a hero. Arthur's all too famous sword, the holy sword Excalibur, was not the chosen sword. Rather, it was the treasured sword of fairy-land given to him by the lady of the lake under Merlin's guidance after he lost the chosen sword. After giving King Arthur the holy sword Excalibur, the fairy princess of the lake, Vivian, became his guardian. King Arthur's lifelong enemy, princess Morgana, was an existence opposed to Arthur's guardian Vivian, but Morgana herself was also a fairy of the lake that protects the king. King Arthur ordered the Knights of the Round Table to search for the "Holy Grail". In the King Arthur legend, the search for the Holy Grail comprised the core episodes in the story of Knights of Round Table, but only three knights were commanded to search and King Arthur himself did not go on the journey. Of the three knights, the perfect knight Lancelot did not make it to the Holy Grail due to his unfaithful flirting, and his son Galahad did obtain the Holy Grail but abandoned it due to his lack of greed. The end of the legend was marked by King Arthur's death. Arthur's life had been sought many times by the princess Morgana, his older sister by a different father. At the end of the battle between him and the knight Mordred, born from princess Morgana's scheme, his legend closes its curtain. King Arthur's fall started when his most trusted knight Lancelot disappeared, after becoming ashamed about his affair with Arthur's wife Guinevere. Losing his trusted knight, losing the sheath of the holy sword, and even losing his own country while on a long expedition, King Arthur faced his last battle in the land of Camlann. The holy sword Excalibur was entrusted to Sir Bedivere on King Arthur's deathbed, and he returned it to the lady of the lake. King Arthur's corpse was carried by the ladies of the lake to Avalon, the land where heroes sleep. A legend is handed down that King Arthur will awaken from his sleep in Avalon when England is in peril, so that he can save his homeland. Arthur bears the red dragon that symbolizes the British people, and he himself has the attributes of the dragon. Since he has the karma of the dragon, the embodiment of divine mystery and the transcendent, he has strong magical qualities. On the other hand, he is weak against heroes who have defeated dragons in the past. '''Skills:''' Instinct: A. The ability to always "feel" the best course for oneself during combat. This heightened sixth sense is now close to precognition. It reduced by half any obstacles to vision and hearing. Magical Energy Burst: A. This transfers magical energy into one's weapon and body, and by releasing the magical energy instantaneously, it increases one's ability. SImply said, it is like a magical energy jet propulsion. Saber uses this magical energy for her sword techniques, guarding, and movement. Because of her great magical energy capacity, she can fight Berseker even though she is a girl of a small size. A normal weapon without strong divine protection will not be able to endure her magical engery-fueled attack and will be destroyed with one blow. Charisma: B. Natural Talent to command an army. It increases the ability of one's army during mass combat. Charisma is a rare talent, and a B rank is enough to lead a country. '''Noble Phantasms:''' Invisible Air, Bounded Field of the Wind King. Rank: C Type: Anti-Personel Range: 1-2 Maximum Target: 1 object An invisible sword. It does not allow the enemy to determine its range. It is simple, but tremendously effective in hand-to-hand combat. It is a NOble Phantasm protected by strong magic, but it does not mean that the sword itself is invisible. The blade is clad in wind that changes the refraction of light and makes the shape of the sword invisble. It is not a vacuum, but the wind whirring around the blade is like a weapon and it seems to increase the damage of the slash. Only when the compressed wind is released is a vacuum state created. When the target has "resistance to visual impediments", the accuracy correction of Invisible Air is ineffective. Other than the advantage of making the blade invisible, it is possible to release the compressed wind, making it a single-use projectile weapon. The damage of such an attack is constant, and Saber's strength or magical energy does not affect it. Excalibur, Sword of Promised Victory Rank: A++ Type: Anti-Fortress Range: 1-99 Maximum Target: 1000 people Sword of light. It is not a weapon made by men, but a divine weapon forged by the planet. It is a Noble Phantasm that is the greatest of holy swords. It transforms teh possessor's magical energy into "light", increases its kinetic energy by converging and accelerating it, and allows for usage of sorcery on the level of divine spirits. To an observer, it looks like a giant beam of light, but its target point is the tip. It is the "ultimate slash" that cuts through everything in the "area" the light goes through. Its enormous power heats space around the tip, and as a result it is interpreted as a wave of light that mows across the earth. You could also call it a directed energy weapon. Avalon, All is a Distant Utopia Rank: EX Type: Barrier Protection Target: 1 person The ability of Excalibur's sheath. The lost third Noble Phantasm. The sheath of the holy sword was excavated by Einzbern at Cornwall, and returned to the hand of its owner through time. In the legend of King Arthur, the real ability of the holy sword is said to be the "Power of Immortality" in this sheath. It has the ability to heal the wounds of its owner and stop their aging, but it can actually be called a "Moving fortress" centred on an individual. By producing the sheath and moving oneself into the land of the fairies, it shuts out all physical interactions. It can even defend against one of the sorceries, interation. Lancer Master: Kotomine Kirei True Name: Cu Chulainn Sex: Male Height/Weight: 185cm 70kg Alignment: Lawful Neutral '''Abilities:''' Magic Resistance: C. Nullifies all magic that requires less than two verses. Cannot block large-scale magic such as great magic and ritual magic. '''Details:''' The great hero of Ireland. A half-god, half-human hero born of the light god Lugh and Dechtire, the sister of king Connor of Ulster, who appears in the legends of Ulster. His childhood name was Setanta, and it was phophesised from a young age that "this child will live as a hero". Cu Chulainn means "Hound of Culann". The name comes from an oath Setanta made when he was a child, when he mistakenly killed a guard dog of a wealthy merchant named Culann. He promised, "if this dog has a child, I will raise it strong and as faithful as this guard dog. Until that time, I shall guard you myself." His nickname of Cu Chulainn praises not only Setanta's strength for killing the famous savage dog of Culann unarmed, but also the character of Setanta that thought of the owner of the lost dog, even as a child. Cu Chulainn grew up to be a strong man and went into an evil land called the Country of Shadows to satisfy the requirements to marry a particular woman. Cu Chulainn overcame many difficulties and reached the Country of Shadows. He was well liked by the ruler of that country, the witch Scathach, and he trained under her and learned many sorceries and techniques. He obtained the cursed lance Gae Bolg that later became the symbol of Cu Chulainn, and he left the Country of Shadows. In the legend, it is said that Cu Chulainn was brave, compassionate, and a likeable young man. Cu Chulainn mercilessly killed his enemies in the battlefield, but he respected faith, and was noble enough to never break a promise once made. Celtic warriors had the custom of making an oath called a "geas", and those warriors who broke this geas were cursed. Cu Chulainn, like his nickname, had a geas that said he must never eat a dog, and he faithfully tried not to break that promise. This geas later became the cause of his death. During a battle with an opposing country, to protect his weaker country of Ulster, Cu Chulainn made several geasa accepting even his own ruin in exchange for forcing the opposing country to make geasa unfavorable to them. Some of the famous geasa Cu Chulainn made were "fighting just one warrior a day", promised with his rival Queen Maeve, and "one win, one loss" promised with his old friend Fergus. Cu Chulainn's brilliant war record can be summarized into the battle against the neighboring country of Connaught. The war between the two started when Connaught's Queen Maeve irrationally invaded to steal Ulster's golden bull, Donn, just to beat her husband in a bull comparison contest. Cu Chulainn supported the weaker Ulster army against the Connaught force, an allied army of three countries, for a length of seven years, and finally succeeded in making them retreat. At that time, Cu Chulainn captured the main culprit of the war, Maeve, but he released her saying that that he could not kill a woman and a reconciliation was reached between Ulster and Connaught. But Queen Maeve perceived her release as the greatest insult, and began a personal revenge against Cu Chulainn. After numerous schemes, Cu Chulainn was forced to break his geasa one by one, and as a result lost all his powers, and was at last stabbed in the side with a lance. The proud Cu Chulainn would not allow himself to die lying down, and tied himself up to a post. On the verge of death, he saw an otter drinking the blood that had spilled into the river, and as he laughed at its greediness, he died standing. A thrilling great man, Cu Chulainn had the protection of the goddess Morrigan who governed death and destruction. But the story isn't that simple. At first, Cu Chulainn declined the goddess's protection. So insulted, Morrigan transformed into many animals and went after his life. But Cu Chulainn was able to repel off every attack, and actually treated the wounded Morrigan. Morrigan admired that nobility from the bottom of her heart, and decided to support him without his knowledge. So as not to destroy Cu Chulainn's pride, she did not help him when he was in his greatest perils, but merely observed the way of a hero. '''Skills''' Battle Continuation: A. Does not give up easily. It allows for battle evven on the verge of death, and allows the user to stay alive until they receive a clearly fatal blow. Restart: C. The ability to escape battle. It can also return an unfavorable battle to the beginning (turn 1), and restore the conditions of techniques to their initial states. Rune: B. Possession of the North European Magic Crest, Rune. Protection Against Arrows: B. Defense against projectile weapons. As long as one keeps the shooter in its vision, one can perceive and defend against any projectile weapon. However, it cannot be used against a direct attack from a distance, and it also cannot be used against a wide-ranged attack that hits many. Divinity: B. Strength of one's god-like nature. The more godlike blood possessed, the higher this stat becomes. '''Noble Phantasm''' Gae Bolg, Piercing Lance of Death Thorns Rank: B Type: Anti-Personnel Range: 2-4 Maximum Target: 1 person A cursed lance that will always pierce the opponent's heart once it is thrust. A surely fatal strike from the cursed lance, Gae Bolg. Its true nature is the reversal of cause and effect, where the cause of the lance's thrust comes from the effect of the lance piercing the opponent's heart. As the lance has pierced the heart even before it is thrust, it is impossible to dodge or block it once this result has been determined. To dodge Gae Bolg, one does not need high AGI (agility), but instead the ability to change this fate before Gae Bolg is executed, LCK (luck) is most important. It is the most efficient Noble Phantasm, as it requires little magical energy to activate, and each activation is a sure kill. Gae Bolg, Thrusting Lance of Death Flight Rank: B+ Type: Anti-Army Range: 5-40 Maximum Target: 50 people Fully unleashing the curse of Gae Bolg and throwing it with full force, this is a special use of the Noble Phantasm. Gae Bolg was originally a thrown lance, and this was actually the correct usage. Unlike the Lance of Death Thorns, this emphasizes attack power over aiming for the heart, and it blows away an entire unit with a single throw. It is rather like an exploding bullet. The damage and form both come close to that of "Brionac, the Roaring Five Stars" possessed by Lugh, the Celtic God of Light, but its ability of "striking an opponent no matter how many times it is dodged" makes it closer to the chief god of Northern Europe, Odin's "Gungnir, Declaration of Great God". Archer Rider Caster Assassin Berserker '''Abilities:''' Mad Enhancement: B. All parameters are increased, but sanity is lost. '''Details:''' The greatest hero in Greek mythology. He was a half-god, half-human hero born from Zeus, the king of the gods, and a human woman. Although Hercules had superior talent in all things, there were big problems with his personality. As a child, he beat his harp teacher to death over a small matter, and after that he had to live as a shepherd to calm his temper. Thus, he became a splendid man, and after he had accomplished several great deeds, the King of Thebes gave him his daughter Megara, and he earned two children and the right to succeed the king Hercules was young and strong, and already no human was a match for him. The future seemed bright for him as he married the king's daughter and had two children. But Zeus's wife Hera detested the child born of Zeus and a human, and meddled with his fate at every opportunity. First, Hera sent madness to Hercules and drove him insane, making him kill Megara and his two children. Hercules, troubled by the sins he had committed, received a sign that he should atone for his sin by becoming the slave of Eurystheus, the man who took away his promised position as king. Eurystheus was jealous of the strong hero Hercules and gave him many difficult tasks and claimed that he would keep him a slave ultil he completed these tasks. These were many difficult labors that were impossible to complete with normal human skills. They were the famous twelve labors of Hercules. The number of labors chosen by the gods was ten, but since Eurystheus did not accept the fulfilment of two of those, he added two more labors. But Hercules safely completed even those tasks and not only was he freed from slavery, but he also received an immortal body as proof of his great accomplishments. The greatest hero in Greece. This was the beginning of the great hero Hercules, who single-handedly achieved great deeds equaling those of the Trojan War and the Argo Expedition. But the rest of Hercules's life was again full of madness. Hera's hatred was endless, and Hercules, who should have been immortal, was killed by the poison of one of his wives. The great hero, equally matched with the sun god even as a human, was in the end slowly killed by the persistent jealousy of a Goddess. At the point of his death, Hercules burned his body still contaminated with poison, and entrusted himself to Zeus's judgment. It is said that the gods, in a conference, approved of Hercules's great deeds and prepared a seat in Olympus after his death and worshipped him as a god. Hercules went insane many times in the myth, but he really was an excellent warrior who could handle any weapon. He has the attributes to become any of the seven classes except Caster, and the greatest Noble Phantasm in his possession is a bow and arrow he obtained in the twelve labors called "Shooting hundred beasts (Nine Lives)". '''Skills:''' Battle Continuation: A. The ability to stay alive. It allows for battle even on the verge of death, and allows the user to stay alive until they receive a clearly fatal blow. Eye of the Mind (Fake): B. Avoidance of danger by sixth sense/instinct. Bravery: A+. Ability to ignore any mental interference such as coercion, confusion, or illusions. It also has the effect of increasing damage when fighting unarmed, but since he has gone mad through his class ability, he cannot use this skill. Divinity: A. Strength of one's god-like nature. The more godlike blood possessed, the higher this stat becomes. As the son of Zeus, the leader of the gods, and having been accepted as one of the gods after his death, the divinity of Hercules can be said to be of the highest class. Gilgamesh Master: Kotomine Kirei True Name: Gilgamesh Sex: Male Height/Weight: 182 cm 68 kg Alignment: Chaotic Good STR/END/AGI/MGI/LUK/NP: B/C/C/B/A/EX '''Class Abilities:''' Magic Resistance: E. Defense against magics. It cannot nullify them, but damage is somewhat reduced. Independent Action: A+. Can act without a Master. '''Details: '''A half-god, half-human king that ruled the Sumerian city-state of Uruk in the years before Christ. Not merely a legend, he is said to have actually existed. He was the king of heroes, whose tale is recorded in mankind's oldest epic poem, "The Epic of Gilgamesh". So divine as to be 2/3 god and 1/3 human, no others in the world could match him; he was an ultimate, transcendent being that possessed all things in this world. He was originally a tyrant who did not care about his people, but his behavior slowly changed after he gained a friend called Enkidu. Enkidu was created by the goddess Aruru, in response to the prayers of the people who suffered under Gilgamesh's oppression. Enkidu and Gilgamesh met as was fated, and they strongly affected each other. At first, Gilgamesh feared Enkidu as his enemy. But the two came to understand each other soon after, recognized each other as equals, and worked together to rule the country. With Enkidu, Gilgamesh defeated the Humbaba, guardian of the forest, beast of the gods, and became the greatest and richest king on Earth. After this, Gilgamesh was so powerful that even the gods could not ignore his existence. One goddess fell in love with this Gilgamesh. Ishtar, the goddess of fertility, proposed marriage to Gilgamesh, the perfect king, but he rejected her immediately. This was because he knew her to be a witch; unfaithful, cruel, and the corruptor of all men. Ishtar became furious, feeling that Gilgamesh had insulted her. To get revenge, she went to her father, the god Anu, and persuaded him to unleash the Bull of Heaven. Because of this unopposable beast of the gods, seven years of starvation and destruction hit the earth. Gilgamesh and Enkidu cooperated and faced the Bull of Heaven, and successfully defeated it. The goddess's reputation was once again crushed. Ishtar's fury of course did not abate, and she asked the gods of death to give death to one of the men, as it was a sin for a human to kill the beast of the gods. Ishtar's wish was granted, and since he was created by the gods, Enkidu could not resist the command and slowly weakened to death. This began Gilgamesh's downfall. Gilgamesh was shocked by the fact that death could come even to a friend of power equal to his. He was tormented by the fear of this "death", and he finally traveled to the netherworld in search of immortality. At the end of a long journey and many hardships, Gilgamesh obtained the miraculous elixir of immortality. But on his way back, the elixir was stolen by a snake while he was bathing, and Gilgamesh died of grief. It is said that the snake begins its life again in a new body after shedding its skin, because it stole Gilgamesh's medicine and drank it. '''Skills:''' Divinity: B (A+). He has the capacity for greatness, but since Gilgamesh himself dislikes the gods, the rank is reduced. Charisma: A+. Talent to command and lead a great army. At this level, it is not so much strength of character, but more like a curse. Golden Rule: A. Not the percentage of gold in one's body, but instead the chances of attracting gold during one's life. With this level of gold, one will become an incredibly wealthy person. Money trouble will be completely unknown. '''Noble Phantasms:''' Gate of Babylon, King's Treasure Rank: E~A++ Type: Anti-Personel Range: - A sword that leads to the golden capital. It connects space, and allows the user to freely take any tool from the treasure room. Needless to say, this Noble Phantasm will become stronger the more wealth a person has. Enuma Elish, Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth Rank: EX Type: Anti-World Range: 1-99 Maximum Target: 1000 people Ea. A layer of wind, compressed and accelerated, becomes a fake layer of time and space that smashes all who oppose it. Its attack power is so strong that an elimination rank AC or a counterattack with an equivalent damage level is needed to defend against this Noble Phantasm. Damage is STRx20, though MGI may be added to STR at random. Its maximum damage is 4,000. But, with the support of the Noble Phantasms in his treasury, the damage increases even further. It has equal or superior output to Saber's Excalibur, and it is a sword that "cut apart the world". True Assassin Saber Alter